


Needing to be hers

by Magdelope



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdelope/pseuds/Magdelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. Tevos has been tutoring Aria for a year, now just a week from graduation she is desperate to give the other asari a memory to cherish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing to be hers

**Author's Note:**

> Only for mature audiences. Warnings for strap-on use and humiliation talk.

Tevos looked up at Aria who was sitting and for once completely focused on her work in front of her, occasionally looking up to smirk at Tevos. Tevos didn’t mind. Aria was actually focusing on her essay and just that was a small victory. It wasn’t a common sight and Tevos couldn’t help but feel just a little bit like it was because of her.  
It had been a long year since Aria’s mother had approached Tevos’ mother with the request for the latter to teach the former. Aria was bright but seemingly uninterested in schoolwork and as her graduation crept closer, Aria’s mother worried more and more. Tevos was in the class underneath Aria, but she was already taking university level classes and since Aria’s and Tevos’ mothers had known each other for centuries it seemed like the obvious choice.  
Tevos had resisted first, spending time with the school bully didn’t seem like a productive way to spend her time but after being reassured that a tutoring position would give her extra credits she had agreed. She should have known that Aria had no problems in the intelligence department, rather the young asari had big plans. Big plans that didn’t involve meddlesome mothers or annoying school boards. Tevos guessed that Aria had only agreed to be tutored to get her mother off of her back.  
Tevos had been dreading the first day of tutoring, she hadn’t wanted to spend time alone with the queen of school. Aria hadn’t been fun to be around when they were little, and the queen had graduated from wrestling and being cheeky to smoking behind the school building and talking back to teachers. Tevos didn’t understand her. Tevos couldn’t understand her.  
The younger asari had understood Aria even less when they had started their tutoring sessions and it had turned out that Aria didn’t need any help. Her grades were non-existent but there was nothing wrong with her mind. Tevos soon learned that Aria was just deeply bored and couldn’t wait to graduate. She was destined for something greater than just good grades and an average job.  
It took a little bit of convincing but eventually Tevos agreed to keep up the pretence that she was helping Aria. And Aria’s grades did in fact improve even if it took a lot of negotiating from Tevos side. It was starting to look like Aria would get to graduate after all, and even though she had never said anything out loud, Tevos knew that Aria felt some gratitude towards her.  
Tevos felt gratitude for her time spent with Aria as well but in a different way. Aria had made her stop worrying so much, had made her calm down and realise that she didn’t have to be perfect. Aria taught her that she had other redeeming features than just her intellect and her promising future in politics.  
It had taken them five months to start kissing. It had been so innocent and pleasant, Aria had seemed content in keeping it innocent for Tevos’ sake for whatever reason. Tevos had been thankful at first, not ready for anything more intimate but the thankfulness had soon turned into mild annoyance. She knew that Aria had been with lots of people, the ever parade of human, asari, qurian and turian girlfriends the asari had had was a testament of that fact. But Aria didn’t push or ask Tevos for more and Tevos didn’t dare to ask.  
The younger asari had eventually brought it up, tearfully asked if she wasn’t good enough. Or if Aria had only kissed her because she was grateful over her grades. The reason behind Aria’s reluctance had confused Tevos even further. Aria was very attracted to her. But sex for Aria was not like the sex she assumed Tevos wanted. Sex for Aria was to dominate. To claim. To make hers. She had assumed that Tevos would never be interested in something like that and therefore she hadn’t asked.  
Tevos hadn’t brought it up again, she had been relieved at first. She didn’t want Aria to want things from her that she felt uncomfortable giving. Surely she was curious about physical pleasure and intimacy, but not that. However, after watching Aria flirt shamelessly with others, seeing her stretch and move, and even once waking up next to her after accidentally falling asleep had Tevos right on the edge of curious arousal once more. She wanted to be Aria’s. She wanted to discover this with Aria and no one else. She wanted something to remember when Aria left after graduation. She had tried to tell Aria about her want and they had agreed on a safeword, but Aria had still to make good on her promise.  
It was less than a week from graduation now and Tevos was growing impatient. She couldn’t bear the thought of Aria leaving before they had had a chance to discover and explore each other and she still couldn’t understand why Aria seemed so averse to have her.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Huh?” Aria’s voice woke Tevos up from her line of thought.  
“You look very… concentrated,” Aria said, “I know how to do this you know, you don’t have to worry.” She gestured to the paper in front of her.  
Tevos started blushing even though she knew that Aria had no way of knowing what she had been thinking about. She stretched, trying to feel less uncomfortable.  
“I know,” she said, “I’m not worrying.”  
Aria lifted an eyebrow in her direction but didn’t ask again and rather directed her eyes on the paper again.  
Tevos waited three heartbeats before she stood up. She hardly dared to breathe as she went next to Aria, thanking that they had the house completely to themselves. She sank down on her knees next to Aria and then looked up at her with pleading, needy eyes.  
“I want you,” the words were simple but they got Aria’s attention. Aria spun her chair towards Tevos but didn’t reply, instead she silently waited. She wanted Tevos to be completely sure and didn’t offer her any direction. Tevos didn’t know how to ask or even what she needed. She just knew that she needed something.  
She averted her eyes in embarrassment and then leaned forward to press the side of her head against Aria’s crotch, silently begging for a reaction. She was terrified of Aria rejecting her.  
“Let me please you,” she whispered, pressing the side of her face harder against Aria.  
Aria couldn’t help it, her breath hitched a bit and she reached out for a firm grip on the other side of Tevos’ head and rocked her hips against her girlfriend’s head gently. But it wasn’t gentle that Tevos wanted. She wanted for Aria to push her down on the floor or pull her to the bed. Straddle her face or make her beg to lick her.  
“Tevos…” Aria said. A question.  
Tevos quickly got to her feet and pressed a swift kiss to Aria’s lips. Then she placed her lips close to Aria’s ears.  
“Dominate me,” she whispered, “please fuck me. Make me yours. I need you so badly.”  
Aria wasn’t sure where the lines were drawn and as much as she hated to admit it, it made her slightly insecure. She cared about the asari in front of her, she didn’t want to treat her badly or scare her. She didn’t dare to hope that Tevos wanted exactly what it was that Aria wanted to give. But then Tevos leaned forward once more and whispered next to her ear.  
“Make me your whore.”  
Aria stood up from her seat as Tevos reclined on her knees again. Aria reached out and stroked firmly the top of Tevos’ head. She was still worrying but the insecurity was leaving her body and making room for arousal instead. She needed to remember that this was a scene, just a scene and if she crossed the lines, Tevos had her safeword. Tevos was trusting Aria to give her what she needed, and Aria needed to trust that Tevos wouldn’t let her hurt her.  
“You want me, huh?” Aria drawled, trying to force the insecurity out of her voice. To do this, she needed to be what Tevos needed her to be, she needed to be strong.  
“Yes,” Tevos replied softly, never breaking eye contact. Aria’s grip on the back of her head tightened and she seemed to think for a few moments. Then she left go.  
“Get up,” Aria said and offered Tevos her hand. She pulled the younger asari up and then pulled her towards the bed. She gestured for Tevos to sit down on the bed and heard the soft sound of fabric moving as she turned around to rummage through her drawer. She found what she was looking for quickly, it was after all her favourite toy and she couldn’t wait to use it with Tevos. Aria herself was so wet she didn’t think that sliding in the shorter end of the toy would be an issue, she just hoped that Tevos would be ready for her.  
“Play with yourself,” Aria said without looking back.  
“I’m… I’m still dressed,” Tevos said, unsure of what it was that Aria wanted.  
“So?” Aria said in a mocking tone, “it’s not like it’s the first time you touch yourself with clothes on. Don’t you think I realise? That you touch yourself when we meet. When you think I’m not paying attention. You are not so subtle as you think you are.”  
Tevos turned bright purple.  
“No… but…” she stuttered, “I… never…” It wasn’t true, but Tevos didn’t have time to feel offended, all she felt was shameful arousal.  
“Are you really so needy that you couldn’t wait for when I felt like fucking you?” Aria asked.  
“Sorry,” Tevos whispered, “I’m sorry.”  
“You’re sorry,” Aria replied, “if you were really sorry, you wouldn’t be disobeying now.”  
Tevos eyes widened when she realised that she wasn’t following orders, she immediately let her hand go lower, she stroked her stomach for a little bit, feeling uncertain, but then her hand crept under the hem of her skirt, into her tights and into her underwear. She gasped when she felt how swollen and wet she was. She never got like this. She looked up at Aria and shivered at the hungry look in the other asari’s eyes.  
“Aria,” she whispered but Aria didn’t seem to be listening. Instead she grabbed the toy and left the room, probably on her way to the bathroom to put it in.  
“Keep getting ready for me,” she said before she left the bedroom, “if you’re not wet enough, how am I going to fuck you?”  
Tevos continued blushing at Aria’s humiliating words but couldn’t deny that they turned her on like nothing else. She felt herself pulse against her fingers. Aria came back a moment later, still wearing her clothes but her trousers were clearly holding the toy as well. Tevos saw it and had to swallow, her throat suddenly dry.  
“Aria,” she whimpered. Aria smirked at her and Tevos felt herself throb again, dangerously close to coming.  
“Aria,” she tried again, “Aria… I’m…”  
“Don’t,” Aria said, “when you come, I want it to be when I’m inside of you.”  
Tevos nodded and removed her hand and took the offered hand. Aria pulled her up and helped her with the dress. It wasn’t with rough touches, just firm. Aria wanted her naked and Tevos didn’t mind. They helped each other until Tevos was completely naked while Aria was still dressed. When Tevos at last pulled her underwear down and Aria noticed how wet she was she couldn’t help a possessive growl.  
“Mine,” she said darkly but in the same time looked questioningly at Tevos. She needed to know if this was okay before they continued. She needed to know that this was still what Tevos wanted.  
Tevos gave a small smile in reply.  
“Yours,” she said, “only yours.”  
“Lay back,” Aria said and waited until Tevos had crawled up and placed her head on the pillows. Then Aria pulled her own clothes off, smiling slightly at the happy sigh that had escaped Tevos. Naked, Aria crawled up on the bed and continued until she was standing on her knees between Tevos’ legs. She leaned down and kissed Tevos deeply.  
“Mmm,” Aria purred, “it’s going to feel so good once I’m inside you. You want to be my whore?” The word felt strange in her mouth when with Tevos but she relished in the reaction from her girlfriend who twitched underneath her in impatience.  
“Yes,” Tevos whimpered, “please, fuck me.” She turned quiet for a moment, clearly searching for courage, her face adorably burning, “I want your… your cock.”  
Aria’s eyes widened at Tevos’ confession.  
“Tell me that again,” she said.  
“I want your cock inside me,” Tevos whispered. She liked how the words felt uncomfortable in her mouth and hoped that she hadn’t said anything bad. It was maddening how Aria hadn’t answered.  
“God I need to fuck you,” Aria said and started pushing in. Tevos reached down to touch her clit again, pushing the boundaries a bit but in the same time needing it to help with the toy stretching her.  
“Open up for me,” Aria said, a little bit breathless, “let me claim you. Let me be inside you.”  
Tevos couldn’t help it, she completely melted. She loved this. How it felt, being on her back, receptive and submissive. The asari wished she hadn’t been so reluctant. She sighed at the all-consuming stretch, at times it was almost too intense. She twitched and moved, gripping at Aria’s shoulders as Aria went deeper and deeper inside of her.  
“Aria, Aria, Aria, Aria, Aria,” Tevos whimpered, there were no other thoughts in her head at that moment. Just Aria taking her. Claiming her.  
When Aria had worked all her way in, she laid still for a moment. Giving Tevos a chance to get used to it. Aria knew that she had perhaps not made the best choice when grabbing for her toy the first time they fell into bed together but her instincts had served her well. The way Tevos was grabbing at her upper arms and holding her close clearly showed that she wanted this just as much. Aria still worried if she was doing the right thing, but also knew that she couldn’t break character now. They were both so worked up.  
“You can move now… I think,” Tevos said carefully and Aria tested the waters, gently thrusting and being very aware of Tevos’ reactions in case she started hurting or feeling uncomfortably. But all Tevos did was moan at Aria’s movements and then lift her legs and placing them around Aria’s waist, therefore allowing her to thrust even deeper.  
“Oh,” Aria couldn’t help letting the sound escaped her and how her hips thrusted a bit faster into Tevos, “oh…”  
Tevos tightened the hold of her legs at Aria’s reaction, guessing that Aria was getting close as well.  
“You love this,” she said, “you love having my cock inside you.”  
“I do,” Tevos agreed, breathless, holding her hips up and offering herself up, trying to get her to thrust harder and faster.  
“What are you?” Aria asked, loving how dirty talk turned her girl on.  
“I’m yours,” Tevos said, her voice strained because of the constant movement.  
“Wrong answer,” Aria said with a smirk, her voice strangely unaffected, “you know whose you are, but what are you?”  
“I’m your whore,” Tevos whimpered, embarrassed but unable to stop the words that rolled out of her mouth.  
“That’s right,” Aria said, rewarding her girl with a kiss, “at this moment, this is all you are.”  
“Aria, I’m going to…” Tevos said in desperation, she couldn’t hold on anymore. Aria knew this and the movement of her hips sped up, driven by her need to be deeper. She felt her clit throb behind the toy and knew what was coming.  
“Come.”  
Tevos all but screamed, holding Aria close and shaking uncontrollably.  
“Oh goddess, goddess, goddess, goddess,” Tevos said, almost on the edge of pain. Aria followed her over the edge a second later, grunting loudly and reaching out with her mind in the same moment. She wanted to share Tevos’ pleasure and give her own. She also needed to make completely sure that this had been okay, that Tevos was still with her.  
She hadn’t needed to worry though, the only emotions she received from Tevos through the joining was joy, submission and pleasure with an underlying lingering of some embarrassment. Satisfied with what she had found in Tevos mind, she continued thrusting through their pleasure, only stopping when Tevos stopped shaking and her whimpers became softer.  
Aria felt wonderful. She had wanted this for so long and now that she had made Tevos hers, she didn’t think that she would ever stop smiling. But a nagging thought in her head, reminded her that she had perhaps thrusted a bit harder than she had planned. She reluctantly pulled out of Tevos and sat back on her heals wanting to inspect.  
“Are you okay?” She asked, “I wasn’t too rough, was I? Was I…?”  
Tevos sat up before Aria could continue, she winced a bit at the pain as she sat up. There was no denying that she was sore, but it didn’t matter.  
“No,” she said, her voice and eyes gentle, “you weren’t too rough. You were… wonderful.” Tevos looked a bit embarrassed at her confession. But Aria smiled at her words, a careful, rather adorable shy smile. Very different from her usual smirks but Tevos felt she liked this smile just as much.  
They got up and started getting dressed. Chuckling awkwardly at each other like the teenagers they were. Tevos blushed when she found her ruined underwear on the floor.  
“Umm, Aria?” She asked, “could you borrow me a pair of..?”  
Aria chuckled softly. She reached into her drawer and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear.  
“Of course you need a new pair,” she said softly, “slut.” But her voice was gentle, caring and Tevos didn’t mind. Soon they were fully dressed and looking at each other with equally knowing smiles on their lips.  
“When is your mum going to be home?” Tevos asked as Aria took up the cover from the floor and threw it on the bed, not bothering to properly make the bed.  
“After seven,” the purple asari replied, “want to stay for dinner?”  
“Of course,” Tevos replied. Of course she wanted to stay for dinner. And if their mothers would let them, she would want to stay for breakfast also.


End file.
